guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Club of a Thousand Bears
Non-human... Eh? Kanaxai isn't human. Kanaxai is a demon. Used in The Deep instead of Shove if the recharge time is short enough and it uses energy perhaps? That'll free up your elite for Defy Pain or some such elite... 76.175.148.19 23:22, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Theyll use Grapple for that... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 23:29, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Racistic skill O_o knocks down foes, EXCEPT humans... wth --84.24.206.123 12:02, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Resembles the famous "Sword of a Thousand Truths" from the World of Warcraft episode of South Park. Anybody else thinking the same ? --83.146.193.27 15:41, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I thought of that as soon as I saw the quest. It is very likely to be a reference. We all know that Anet isn't shy of obscure pop culture references. Man, with the new EotN skills, Decapitate just sucks more and more. Its bonus damage is rivaled by an Energy-based, non-Elite attack, can easily be matched with the right build using unlinked non-elite Symbolic Strike, and even things like Brawling Headbutt can deal more damage versus high armor targets. (T/ ) 09:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) south park you guys think this might have to do with south park "make love, not warcraft" where stan gets "the sword of a thousand truths" 130.65.249.11 17:26, 3 September 2007 (CDT) It's even more likely that it may be a South Park reference if you consider that the quest name for it is also a possible reference, to the episode "Hare club for men." (NOT "Hair," you'd have to watch the episode to understand what it really meant.) I think it seems fairly likely that it's referencing the Sword of a Thousand Truths, especially when the above is taken into consideration. But I'll bet some people will beg to differ. Shas'o Kauyon 04:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) i was also thinking about the "hare club for men" but then somebody wrote down for the quest "hair club for men" so i just left that out. J1j2j3 10:03, 4 September 2007 (CDT) It's cool cause it still kd's even if youre blinded or if it's blocked. Fun on a moebius sin since Horns of the ox was usually unreliable in pve =/ P A R A S I T I C 19:47, 19 September 2007 (CDT) I really wish this had a lower recharge. it kinda underpowered for a PvE only skill. 8 sec recharge would be decent.--Coloneh RIP 21:13, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Given that the closest equivalent is Hammer Bash, but this deals bonus damage and doesn't make you lose adrenaline, I'd say it's worth it. Especially when you consider Bull's strike has a conditional KD and 2 seconds less recharge (although much higher damage if it does KD). --Kale Ironfist 21:27, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia The Trivia says that this skill is one of the few Norn Skills that doesn't picture Jora in the icon. However, if you look closely at the arm holding the club, it resembles the Jora's from the other skills, making "Dodge This!" the only skill to not picture Jora. Anyone agree, or think this is too much of a stretch to go off of? --Ruricu (Talk • ) 20:46, 29 October 2007 (UTC) I agree, the hand looks too similar. Just look at http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Feel_No_Pain :No one cares TBH Slight nerf It used to KD anything even if it was human. Now it really doesn't work against nonhumans - I used to use it on kournans and the "masters" outside the Nameless isle but it doesn't kd them anymore. P A R A S I T I C 09:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Orly? I tried using it against the "Student of Weakness" on Isle of the Nameless and he did not KD. Must not be a recent change. (T/ ) 02:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Wow bad typos....meant to put "doesn't" =/ But yeah, doesn't kd against humans anymore. P A R A S I T I C 02:18, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Oh and in other news: They need to fix this to deal damage to all foes when using a Scythe. They did it for Body Blow and Symbolic Strike. :That's because this skill is currently working like chilling victory and lyssa's assault, it's only actually checking the condition of the target not being human, and then knocking them down regardless of the attack hitting or not. --Ckal Ktak 22:35, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Bug? Not sure who added the bug marker, but I can't see why that qualifies as one. The Luxons are humans as far as I can tell, so the skill is working correctly by not knocking them down. Luxon is an allegiance or a nationality, not a species. (Or is there some exception to this?) — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 01:18, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :erm...I think you may be missing out on the sarcasm I detected there. Obviously the bug adder is of a patriotic kurzick persuasion who may very well be adding propaganda. Flechette 01:23, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::Well, it's an easy mistake to make. People think of civilization as what separates humans from other animals, so when you come across utterly uncivilized people, it's hard to reconcile their existence with any reasonable definition of "human". ;) --68.187.144.197 01:32, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::That was a fast response, mr anon. I commend your effort. Flechette 01:34, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I've seen faster. And yes, I know this isn't a fast response, but I was asleep for 5 hours. And mister anon here seems to be all-American to me, patriotic to the end and not understanding of other cultures. And yes, I'm American too. Rather unfortunately --Gimmethegepgun 02:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::oh snap. 222.153.229.8 23:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::: *whoosh* ;) to Gimmethegepgun: The use of the ";)" emoticon is used to denote a comment meant as humor, even when you think it should be obvious that it's a joke, just in case someone actually takes it seriously despite the over-the-top nature. You'll note it's use after my so-called "all-American" comment. --68.187.144.197 23:38, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::However, such humor, as well as the remark you just made, can be taken as obnoxious arrogance. And for the record, I think domesticating giant turtles is much more civilized than turning people into monsters. 23:44, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Religious fanatics vrs. turtle loving pirates, who the hell cares which side is better? Couple hundred year and they both loose anyways. But Kurzicks have a better lay out of capital so Ill side with them. :::::::Gimmethegepgun, if it so unfortunate may I ask why you are still a American? I'm sure some other country could better suit you if this is your opinion on your nationality, god knows theres plenty of immigrants from other nations desperately seeking citizenship here. --Alari 23:56, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think the issue here is US culture vs. the US itself. Frankly, being American isn't worth much- the entire world knows that. However, living in the United States is quite nice. I certainly wouldn't leave. 00:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Just like germans and nazis, not everyone of a country which holds a certain belief, religion, political view or race will be believe or follow the "country's" object/s of interest. Take Meika and Dalos of NKP, people of the two conflicting sides yet they have pacifist beliefs. Neither are promoting their side like felix or mr anon (exception to mr anon, reason may differ) were yet are/were kurzick and luxon respectively. As for american vs america, that is up to you guys. Flechette 02:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) with scythes I know this only hits once with a Scythe. But isn't this the only melee attack in the entire game which still doesn't work with scythes? Ie. I'm pretty sure everything else in Melee attack skills quick reference work. (T/ ) 00:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Fixed now. Oh dear. (T/ ) 18:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Too bad no scythes attacks have synergy with knockdowns. 20:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Knockdowns are always good to have, but without synergy with knockdowns and the long recharge... yeah... --Gimmethegepgun 20:58, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::Knockdown is always ftw. --Shadowcrest 21:48, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Not on a 12 second recharge for a melee attack when you don't have anything to use to exploit a knockdown --Gimmethegepgun 21:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::2 seconds of the opponent doing nothing (which reduces either enemy damage output/healing) is ftw, even if you don't have anything to follow it up with. Additionally, nothing else has below a 12s recharge unless it has a harder condition (Bull's) or is adrenaline based (which will probably take >12s to charge). Did I mention this is AoE knockdown with a scythe, comparable only to Earthshaker (elite) and EQ/Dragon's (25e, exhaust, 15s recharge)? --Shadowcrest 21:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::It knocks down everyone hit? Have you tested that? --Gimmethegepgun 21:58, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just tested, and only 1 person is knocked down. But the other points still stand. --Shadowcrest 22:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::With all the OP stuff Dervish has already I don't really see this being a big one. It knocks one target down for 2 seconds. It also adds bonus damage. Dervish has tons of stuff that already do the extra damage. So I don't really see it mattering one way or another. Take an OP class, hand them a good pve skill and guess what. It won't last up to their current list. Tenetke Mekko 22:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Dervs have a grand total of 0 KD skills that are primary profession skills, with the best available other option being Bull's (excluding this). --Shadowcrest 22:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::CoaTB should knock down all targets hit by it. The denial that it effects only the target foe is slightly invalid for the reason that that sort of logic should apply to spells (think AoE; single target, but can damage multiple foes), not attacks. Specifically, when it comes to scythes, the observed rules should say it all:Scythes have the inherent ability to strike up to three targets in adjacent frontal range, so all bonuses and penalties (e.g., Vampiric mods or Insidious Parasite) will be calculated per successful hit. This includes bonuses from attack skills, such as Desperation Blow, which will do its bonus damage to each struck foe, and may cause different Conditions on those foes. (from The targets are 2 others adjacent to the foe you have selected, not just what you have in your target display. However, the inconsistencies should be addressed, as the examples from the scythe mechanics article apply only to when the scythe hits (which explains why there is a holy damage nuke if banishing strike hits multiple summoned foes, but no nuke from chilling victory). So, case in point, this is really confusing, and anet should just fix these additional effects to work how they should with a scythe. Like daggers, scythes were made special, so lets try to maintain consistency, anet. -- 04:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC)